1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and, more particularly, to an LED lamp having a compact structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has a nearly infinite lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Due to advantages of the LED, the LED lamp is widely used for outdoor and indoor lighting or decorating purposes.
Conventionally, the LED lamp includes a heat sink having a base, an LED module attached to a bottom surface of the base of the heat sink and a housing receiving the LED module therein and engaging the base of the heat sink. Usually, the base of the heat sink is fastened to the housing via screws extending through the base of the heat sink to screw into the housing. Stability of the threaded connection between the heat sink and the housing is poor. The heat sink and the housing are prone to be loosened when the LED lamp suffers vibration. Moreover, it is time-consuming and laborious to screw the screws to the housing through the base of the heat sink in order to combine the heat sink to the housing together.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a compact structure with an improved stability and an easy assembly.